Power Rangers: Mystic Lovers
by LordofGoodness
Summary: A NickXMadison story. Nick and Madison are training but they are suddenly attacked by the forces of the Underworld. Will they escape? This is my first Power Rangers story.


Power Rangers: Mystic Lovers

Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger, sat beneath a tree. In his arms was Madison Rocca, the Blue Mystic Ranger. The two were sleeping after an afternoon of training. The Forces of Darkness had not invaded Briarwood for a while, but they still needed to be alert. Despite that the Master had been defeated, his army remained. Besides, many evil forces existed beyond the Underworld. So, the Power Rangers were still needed.

Nick suddenly woke up and stared at the large lake they were in front of. After so many traveling, Nick had finally found a place he could call home. Nick was still sleepy, but he could still remember his training session with Madison_._

_The two had gathered in front of the lake of Briarwood at sunset._

_"Are you ready?" said Nick._

_"Let's end this." replied Madison._

_They pulled out their Mystic Morphers and pushed their morphing button._

_"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" the two shouted._

_"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"_

_"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"_

_A red light encased Nick while a blue light encased Madison. When the two lights ceased, they had transformed into Power Rangers._

_Nick pulled out his Magi Staff Sword, Madison used her Magi Staff Wand._

_"Come on, Maddie. Bring it on." said Nick as he slashed at Madison. She managed to counter the blow by using her weapon._

_"I'll show what I'm made of, Nick Russell." replied Madison with a smile under her helmet._

_Nick and Madison swordplayed with each other for a while until they engaged in a bladelock._

_"Come on, Nick. Is this your true power?" Madison jokingly asked._

_"Don't push me." Nick replied._

_The Red Ranger broke the bladelock and kept Madison at bay. However, Madison unleashed a water current, blasting Nick to a small distance._

_"I think you got washed out, Nick." said Madison._

_"Actually, I found that refreshing." replied Nick as he recovered. Nick enveloped his fists in fire and blasted fireballs at Madison, who barely managed to avoid them._

_"Maybe you don't know yet, Nick, but water puts fire down." said Madison as she blasted a water current from her hands._

_"Oh yeah? Well, fire can turn water into steam." replied Nick as he blasted a flame beam. The two blasts collided with each other. Releasing a small cloud of steam, the two elements were put out._

_Nick and Madison engaged hand-to-hand._

_It was nearly midnight, but Madison still fought with Nick. She countered each and every of his attacks. However, Nick also countered all of Madison's movements. It was an even fight._

_They had been fighting for many hours. However, neither gave a sign of tiring of backing down._

_Eventually, the time came for them to land their ending blows. Nick readied his fist while Madison prepared her foot. Each of them put the last of their powers in one final magic attack. They ran towards each other. Nick's fist and Madison's foot were enveloped in fiery and watery energy, respectively._

_Nick's fist collided against Madison's head while Madison's foot landed in Nick's stomach. Their attacks were so massive that the two Rangers lost their balance and fell to the ground, demorphing. Nick fell on top of Madison. The two stared into each other's eye for sometime._

_"Like what you see?" said Madison with a smile._

_"Honestly, yeah, I do." answered Nick, also smiling. He touched her face with his hand. Nick grabbed Madison and they stood back up. Madison then wrapped up her arms around Nick. And the two engaged in a kiss._

_"How about we called a draw?" asked Madison._

_"A draw? I can go with that." answered Nick._

_Nick and Madison walked through the forest for a while and they found a tree in front of the lake. They sat right beneath it and fell asleep. Madison buried her face right under Nick's chin._

Finishing remembering their training, Nick heard a small groaning coming from Madison.

"Nick?" said Madison.

"Hey, beautiful." replied Nick with a smile. Madison weakly opened her eyes and saw the magic warrior that was Nick.

"Hey, handsome." said Madison. Nick helped Madison stood back up. They stared at the forest. "What time is it?"

"I guess it's late." replied Nick. "We have been sleeping for hours. I guess there are still some hours left before sunrise."

"We should go home." said Madison. As the two walked away, Madison saw something at the sky. Pointing at the stars, Madison asked "What is that?"

Suddenly, Styxoids rained down from the nightsky. They surrounded the two youths, weapons in hand.

Nick and Madison morphed into Ranger form and engaged the Styxoids. It is unknown for how long did they fought against the Styxoids, but the excitement, the craving for battle ran through their veins. Their powers enabled them to easily vanquish their foes. The Styxoids were superior in number, but they were no match for the Rangers.

But suddenly, a Styxoids punched Nick in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Madison tried to get to Nick, but Styxoids surrounded her. She tried to fight them, but they eventually overwhelmed her and knocked her to the ground. Demorphing, Madison felt extremely weak, she could not continue fighting. She could not move and blackness came to her. This lessened the pain the Styxoids were causing her, they would continue to beat her, even after she was dead, until the body could not be recognized.

"I'm sorry, Nick..." said Madison, losing consciousness.

"Maddie!" shouted Nick. Forcing himself to stand back up, Nick saw as the Styxoids attacked Madison. Her body was injured, weakened, about to lose life. Suddenly, Nick a rush of magic energy flowing through him. It was the power of the dragon fire. Fireheart, the Rangers's dragon, flew to him. Nick then fused with Fireheart, unleashing his ultimate power.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Nick landed right behind the Styxoids and shouted. "Hey, Underworld scum!" The Styxoids turned around and saw Nick, now fully powered. "Feel the power of the Light!"

Nick engaged the Styxoids. Within a short time, Nick defeated the Styxoids. He walked to the weakened and broken person that was Madison. He used a healing spell to close and regenerate her wounds. Nick carried Madison in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. I'm so sorry." said Nick. He rose in the air and, carrying Madison, flew away.

The sun was about to rise. Madison woke up in a bed. She was at Root Core. Standing at her side was Nick, who was watching her with extreme concern.

"Nick, what happened?" said Madison, grasping her head in pain.

"I defeated the Styxoids. After that, I brought you here." Nick replied with deep sadness. "I'm sorry this happened, Maddie. I should have seen this coming."

"Nick, don't worry." said Madison. "You didn't know this was about to happen. And even if you did, there was nothing you could do to prevent it. You saved me, Nick. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess." replied Nick.

Madison stood up and touched Nick's face. She would always appreciate him for what he was. "You are my hero, Nick."

Nick smiled and they kissed once again. They walked to the balcony and saw as the sun rose over the forest. Nick put his arm in Madison's shoulder and they smiled towards each other.

"I love you, Maddie."

"I love you too, Nick."

The End


End file.
